Slient ways
by Sapphirepage
Summary: Shiki and Rima is fated to be together?Maybe.What happens when someone plots to break Cross Academy?This is my first Fanfic so pls surpport me!Sorry summary is short
1. Photoshoot,bites and coincedence

Hey, I'm so sorry if this wasn't a good piece of writing. This is my first Fan fiction so please give me your support! Rate and review! Will try to update sooner!

Sapphirepage

Rima's POV

"Okay, you can open your eyes now, Miss Touya" the make-up artist instructed me. I blinked several times and adjusted my eye shadow by smudging it a little. (Did I just say adjusted?!)"Miss Touya, the director wants you to change into this and be at the stage after you change, pronto" a costume designer held out a knee-length soft white skirt and a matching blue blouse together with a leather jacket.

I sighed dramatically and snatched the outfit out of the designer's hands, went to my dressing room to change. _Yeah, what about this outfit? I mean, what kind of photo shoot theme goes with this outfit? _

"A summer shoot!" the director grinned triumphantly, waving his clipboard in the air, after I asked him. I stared at him. Director-san could really be more exaggerated by asking me to wear a leather jacket for a summer shoot. Director's cell phone began ringing."Hello? Yes, speaking…"Director began walking away from me, snapping to the caller.

"Anna, who's doing the shoot with me?" I turned my head to ask an assistant who was busy clearing up her files."Apparently, it's Daniel from Red Roof Magazine, Rima-chan" Anna replied in a high voice. I almost vomited out my pocky that I ate this morning. Him?! I'm doing the shoot with him?! That guy who was previously caught robbing a bank and molesting a girl…. I felt faint. "Ahhh!! This can't be happening!"Director-san screamed, depressed. I really needed to get a blood-circulation machine for director-san. He looked pale."What is it, Director?" I asked him, bemused.

"Daniel-kun can't do the shoot, because he is in jail serving his time now!"Director-san wailed. I heaved a sigh of relief. _At least I won't be doing the shoot with that jerk__! _"You should get Senri-Kun, Director," Mary, Director's assistant, almost screamed out. I wanted to faint once more. Shiki Senri? One of the top most, popular models besides me in the modeling world?! Over my dead body! But of course I can't escape Director-san's decision.

"I'll call him now" he muttered, walking away again. Mary smirked. "At last, maybe my future husband will come to seek me!" she swooned and strutted away after the director. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Ariki-san, my manager stood beside me. "Our swanky queen rambling on about Senri-kun again?" she grinned."I am not surprised" I replied in a bored voice. "Chillax, Rima. Senri-kun is actually a nice guy. Get to know him, or even better, be friends with him. You'll be surprised, Rima" I sighed in response. For the second time, director came flying out of nowhere. "Senri-kun is coming! Senri-kun is coming!"He rushed to the window and after a moment, he screamed and waved frantically. "Senri-kun!"

Shiki's POV

I saw the director screaming my name from the car window. "Aoi, drive out front. Let mother know I'll be home late" I instructed my chauffer, and he nodded. Once I stepped into the building, the director greeted me with screams and hugs. (He is beginning to act like Chairman Cross. Sorry!). "Senri-kun, you cannot believe how delighted we are to have you on this shoot. You'll be working with Rima-Chan there"

Director pointed in a girl's direction. She was staring at me in a totally different way from the fan girls and female models I met. But to my utter surprise, she was beautiful, in a way. Her shiny, strawberry blonde hair was divided in two pigtails and tied up neatly with two black ribbons, her angelic porcelain face, and her smooth, pale skin. I nodded, but she took off to the stage. "Ahh, your clothes, Senri-kun."Director handed me a tee and shorts. I hurriedly changed and the make-up artist sprayed my hair with hairspray.

Normal POV

Shiki stood next to Rima and adjusted to where the director wanted his arm to be on Rima. "Yes, I want to put your arm around Rima-Chan. Down a little. Yes, that's it!" Rima was then made to lean on Shiki. Shiki's heart thudded so loudly, that he was sure Rima could hear it. He was holding on to this beautiful girl and yet, he felt nervous.

After an hour of posing, the director called for a break. Shiki sat down on a trunk, looking across at Rima, who was busy combing her hair. That's when it hit him._ I have forgotten to eat my blood tablets this morning! _He panicked. When he looked across to see Rima's neck, he seriously needed some blood to stop his hunger.

Immediately, his eyes changed from dark blue, to bloodlust red._ NO! Stop it, Senri! Stop it! _Shiki screamed in his head. But Rima's beautifully arched neck made it hard to resist the temptation.

Rima's POV

I noticed Shiki Senri's eyes, from blue in color, changed to red. I instantly recognize that sign and decided to be kind for once. I put down the brush and strode over to him. "What do you want?" Shiki managed to stutter out. "You need some blood?" "No!" "Are you sure? Today is kind Rima day, and you are rejecting my offer?" "Rima, stop it!" But he was looking hungrier than ever. I hesitated, before deciding.

Lifting up my hair, my neck was exposed and Shiki looked away. "Don't do that! I can't stand it anymore!"He grabbed onto the sides of the trunk he was sitting on tightly. I shrugged. "Fine, anything you want," I dropped my hand and started walking away, when he cracked. He grabbed my arm and towed me to this changing room in a corner, where its light was spoiled, and it was dark.

Locking the door, he slammed me against the wall and my hands were pinned down. Before I could even say anything, I felt his tongue against the skin on my neck. Oh no, he was already licking me and I was his prey, or should I say, his willing prey. Shiki licked my neck delicately and was pushing himself against me until my bones wanted to snap and shrivel into dust.

Finally he opened his mouth and I could see pearly white fangs about to sink in. I closed my eyes and braced myself. The pain over took my body, but soon, it started to disappear. I could hear Shiki feeding on my blood. After a few minutes, I stopped. "Shi... ki Se...nri… St-op! I…"I was getting dizzy. He was eating up most of my blood, barely enough for me to live. Shiki finally pulled out his fangs.

"I'm sorry. Guess I got carried away."He bent down and licked the spot, where punctured holes of what his fangs made, to heal it faster. "That's enough to quench your thirst?" "Of course. Unless you want me to suck all your blood out, leaving only your ashes here?" "Of course not, baka! That's illegal you know? Ruka will kill me and you if she found out about this!" I yelped.

"Ruka?" "She's my best friend from Cross Academy run by Chairman Kaien Cross. You know… The vampire and human academy? Night class and day class? I go to school there. Kaname-sama rules the night class, apparently" I knew I was babbling and Shiki has raised an eyebrow but I needed to keep my stand. "Cross academy huh?"Now I was getting suspicious. "Senri-kun, Rima-Chan! Break time is over!"I could hear Director-san calling us. I sighed. Back to the photo shoot. "Just leave me alone after this shoot" I scowled at Shiki and with that, I walked out of the changing room, my pigtails flying out behind me. I'm sure that my hair might have splattered on Shiki's face. Not interested.

Shiki POV

Once I reached home, Mother greeted me. "Dear, how was the shoot? Did it go well?" "Sure, Mother. I met this girl called Rima Touya, who is also attending Cross academy. Interesting huh?" I smirked. "Why, what a surprise! Such a coincidence that you are attending the academy starting tomorrow! Oh, and I have spoken to Chairman Cross. You will be sharing rooms with Takuma Ichijou."

Sure, Rima might have warned me to leave her alone, but I don't remember her warning me to not go to the same school as her. I went up to my room to find Maule, my assistant, cleaning up my bed. He straightened up when I entered my room. "Maule, check the school Cross Academy, the one I'm attending tomorrow, for me. Ring the bell when the website is ready" I ordered. He nodded and bowed, exiting my room gracefully. _Wait till I find what room you are staying in, Rima ._


	2. The newcomer,which is the model

Hey!So here it is!The second chapter!I'm not the owner of Vampire knight,just a major fan!:)

Sapphirepage

Rima's POV "Rima!Over here!"Yuuki shouted,waving to me in the corridor. Ruka grinned widely,standing beside her. I smiled,and joined them,my blood tablets clinking in my pocket. "You guys are here early today"I observed."Onii-sama said that there will be a new student coming in today;a male!So Ruka and I decided to welcome him or something. Zero is guarding the entrance"Yuuki said happily."I heard from Ichijou that the newcomer will be sharing rooms with him. That's next to our room"Ruka informed. I sighed. What if he starts screaming that I'm Rima THE model?I already had enough with the day class boys. Ruka patted me on the back."Relax,Rima. He's one of those silent types. But I remember the only people who are like those day class boys,is Aidou"Ruka remarked. I stopped."Ruka!You read my mind again,didn't you?!"I protested.

"It's starting to be hard to keep secrets from you!It's the hundred and fifteenth time already!" "Gomen,I don't mean it!And Rima,it is the hundred and fifteenth time,AND counting." Yuuki heaved a sigh of relief."She only read my mind for about thirty-eight times. Poor Rima" "Let's head back to class before Yagari-sensei comes in"I grumbled. Aidou and Kain were the only vampires in the classroom,and Aidou's face was a charcoal black,his blonde hair had burnt to a state where its colour was jet black. Kain was just looking bored,fiddling with his pen. "What happened now?"Ruka questioned."Let me guess:You provoked Kain and he set fire to your hair and your face also got a bit burnt?"I asked sarcastically."He started it!"Aidou yelled,pointing an accusing finger at Kain who was still looking innocent."Forget it." Ruka stopped in her tracks."What is it?" "Yuuki!You really want to meet Zero-kun again?I can help you ask him!"By looking at Yuuki's face,I could tell that Ruka had read HER mind for the thirty-nine time already. I sighed. This is already starting off to a rather interesting day...

Shiki's POV "Aoi,stop the car. We have reached the academy"I stared out at the huge building that stood before me. The building must be quite old,judging from the moss and and flowers growing out from the brick walls. It must be about...... 10 years? 20? Somewhere there. I took of my sunglasses and picked up my luggage the gates swung open suddenly, making me jump in surprise. A man most likely in his thirties or forties with a ponytail comes sprinting towards me- almost flying. He was chasing a silver-haired person in black uniform who was also running towards me (fan-much!?). He came shouting"VAMPIRE!!" and pointed a gun at me. Bloody rose--what in the world is that? The pony-tailed man arrived shortly after silver-head guy. "Kiryuu-kun, this is our new student, don't scare him even before his first day here!"he scolded the silver-head."Chairman Cross?Is that you?"I could tell from his picture on the academy's website.

"Ahh yes, Shiki-kun. Your dorm will be with Ichijou Takuma, on the fifth level. So sorry of what happened just then" he glared at the silver head and shooed him inside. Normal POV "Settle down, vampires." Yagari-sensei growled at the night class."We have a new student so don't be a bad example to him." Rima kept quiet ,folding her arms across the table and closed her eyes for a few moments. Just then,then Chairman Cross poked his head round the door, smiled his goofy smile at the vampires and led a certain student with a bored look on his face in. "Nightclass, this is Shiki Senri, your new classmate." Rima's eyes popped open. She glanced down from her seat on top and she almost fell over from shock. It was THE Shiki Senri,the model. She slid under the table and tried to avoid being seen by him. Shiki scanned the room and finally rested his eyes on Rima's table. "Shiki Senri,you will be sitting next to Rima Touya on the seventh step"Yagari-sensei pointed to an empty seat next to Rima's table. Shiki was smirking now,walking up next to the seat beside Rima. "Rima...I know you are there..." "Baka!I said not to bother me!Why are you here?Are you a stalker or something?"she hissed.

"Touya!Please pay attention. You will have a chance of knowing Senri later"Yagari-Sensei muttered and Rima sweatdropped. "Know him!As if I wanted to do that!" Shiki leaned across.

"Yes you do!"

"No!I do not!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Come on,Rima!"

"Don't you call me by my name!"

"Then what do I call you?"

"Pocky Girl"She grumbled."Hello,Pocky Girl" "Shut up,Shiki!" "Ahh....since you asked me not to call you by your name,I should do the same! Call me......Banana man." "Banana man?" "Lovebirds, chill!"Aidou turned around from his seat below them. "There is PLENTY of time to bicker later!" "AIDOU!!WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"Rima managed to whisper loudly. "Then what are you?"he gave an innocent look. "Friends"Shiki answered. "No!We don't even know each other!"Rima corrected. While the two of them continued their squabble of relationships,Aidou smiled and turned back in his seat,shaking his head. "Lovebirds...."

**How is it?I'm super sorry that I took so long and this chappie turned out to be short. Will update soon,since Christmas break is starting. Ciao and review PLEASEEE!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Kicking it in

The third chapter!Wow....this is super fast and I'm doing my best to try and make it longer!But in the meantime...PLEASE review! I feel very happy whenever someone compliments my writing and it gives me courage to do it better!So enjoy!

I'm not the owner of Vampire Knight!

Rima's POV

"Crazy model,"I muttered,walking along the path with Ruka and Yuuki after class. "Come on,Rima. He's the new student and you guys are already fighting over a small matter"Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"Onii-sama said he is a person who is silent"Yuuki mumbled. Yeah,a silent person who even dares to call himself a banana. We reached the dormitories and we said goodbye to Yuuki before retiring to our room.

"What's this?"Ruka bent down to retrieve a basket full of....... "Bananas?"Rima stopped short when she saw a note,and plucked it off the handle.

_Pocky Girl,this is my 'Newcomer' gift and you should APPRECIATE it,knowing you,most probably the bananas will end up in the toilet bowl:)--Banana man_

"Oh great. He knows I will do that-chucking it in the toilet bowl!"I groaned. "This is Shiki Senri's gift,right?"Ruka looked over my shoulder. I nodded,taking the basket from her and pushing open the door to our room.

I took a bunch of the bananas and took it to the trash can. "Rima!Don't be so mean!He must have spent so much on six bunches of bananas and here we are,watching as the ice princess is about to throw his present away"Ruka retorted,stopping my hand from letting the bananas join the trash by using her powers.

"Ruka!He is on to me and I can't possibly encourage him!"I said,sighing and yanking my hand out of her power. "Don't"Ruka warned. "Fine ,I won't throw them"I sighed reluctantly,leaving the bananas on her bed and fell back on my bed,the soft quilt. Ruka sighed and,crossed-legged,she turned to face me.

"Why do you hate him so much?Or is there something you want to tell me about you and Senri Shiki?"she asked softly,making me panic. "You must be dreaming,Ruka!I don't know him before today!"I lied.

"Are you sure?"

Shiki's POV

"Hey!You must be Shiki Senri right?"a boy with blonde hair,green eyes asked cheerfully,as I walked through the door to my room after delivering my present to Rima. I nodded unemotionally.

"I'm your roommate,Takuma Ichijou . Just call me Ichijou"he sure was a optimistic person. I set my bags down next to my new tidy bed and started to unpack. Ichijou sat on his bed opposite mine,which looked more like a hurricane area.

"Ah,ignore my bed. The maids will keep it clean everyday. My clothes that are on the floor are made out of pure sheep's wool anyway"he gave me a sparkling smile, I sweat-dropped.

"Ichijou,I presume that you can show a better example to our new student or do I have to get stern?"a dark voice came from the doorway. Ichijou froze and stood up stiffly. "K-Kaname sama. I am sorry of my behavior. I will take care of Shiki-kun"he bowed. "I hope you will be able to fit in quickly soon,Senri"the man said to me.

I nodded again,knowing that this man was what Rima had told me at the photo shoot. This was Kaname Kuran. Kaname-sama.

Ichijou let out a sigh out relief after Kaname-sama left,and he sank down on his bed. "Ne,you alright?"I asked,hanging up a T-shirt in my wardrobe. "Yeah,Kaname-sama is always like that."

We started chatting and soon it was like we were the greatest buddies in the world. "Basically,the fan girls here are crazy for attention from one of us. So if we talk to them,they will most probably faint for two hours. Except for Yuuki-sama"Ichijou yawned.

"Yuuki?"

"Yuuki-SAMA!She's Kaname-sama's sister and wife."

"Oh,the pure bloods thing?"

"Yeah. Yuuki-sama isn't one of those fan girls cause firstly,she's a pure blood vampire herself and secondly,she is supposed to be the one who prevents them FROM knocking us over"

I sighed,lying on my bed,and started thinking about Rima. I know that one thing for sure;she will throw the present away.

_Hmm...maybe I should give her a few items that can be thrown away first,then I'll give her something that she CAN'T throw away..._.I rolled over to face Ichijou and I sweat dropped. He had fallen asleep,snoring loudly.

It was already dark outside,how fast it becomes night. I decided to take a walk around the academy,without waking anyone up. I mean,I am a new student,shouldn't I get used to the surroundings?

Rima's POV

I had a hard time to try and convince Ruka into believing that I hadn't met Shiki before. What a stupid thing,lying to your own best friend. But I was left with no choice.

"Ne,Rima. I'm turning in. Night."Ruka switched off her table lamp and rolled to a side,eyes closed,before I could even say goodnight."Guess Ruka was really tired today"I murmured. I was wearing a plaid nightgown and my hair was let loose,my black ribbons on the dresser.

I settled down into bed,but feeling thirsty. Oh,great,why do I have to get hungry for blood when I'm about to sleep?But I can't just go and suck the life out of someone in the middle of the night. Maybe I should just get a glass of water and a tablet.

Sighing,I got out of bed and put on my slippers."Better not wake Ruka up...."

I went out,the door creaking nosily. I gasped,whipping around to find Ruka moving to another side,still asleep. Letting out a sigh of relief,I made my way to the kitchen. The path was bathed by the moonlight,and it enabled me to see clearly.

As I was walking,I heard strange slurping noises coming from a dark room that stood alone in the corridor. The door was open slightly.

I could smell someone's blood. Edging slowly to the room,I pushed the door open a little more,the sounds continuing.

But before I could even do anything else,a hand clamped over my mouth and my scream was muffled,the person pulling me into another dark room,the door almost closed.

Normal POV

"Shh!Rima,it's me,Shiki!"Rima glanced up at her captor's face and her eyes widened. Shiki was still covering Rima's mouth,and she couldn't remove his hand for Shiki had used another big hand to grab hold of her two wrists.

"Mmmmm!Mm-mm!"Rima yelled,struggling for her release. It was like a kidnap scene with two vampires. Make that one screaming vampire and one calm looking vampire. "Shush!I will let go if you could stop screaming and moving!"Rima soon became calm and Shiki let her go,sighing and running a hand through his hair as she got her breath back.

"What the heck are you doing,Shi-Banana man?"Rima asked bitterly. Shiki sweatdropped. "Can you be quiet for a while and refer back to our original names for the time being?"he groaned softly.

"There is a level-E inside the other room,and it's drinking...."

"Whose blood may I ask?"

Shiki stiffened.

"A day class girl named Alana. I saw her face"

"We have to stop it!"

"Right. Hope we could cooperate"he smirked.

"Just once for the sake of the girl"

**How is it?!PLEASE REVIEW!Maybe I should stop writing this series?Have a nice day....I'm sorry if this is rushed.....**


	4. The Fight

Fourth chapter over here!!Thank you to those who complimented on my story,added it to your favorite's list,you guys can't believe how happy I am ^__^Enjoy!!!

I'm not the owner of Vampire Knight!

Normal POV

"You get the level E while I'll get the girl"Rima instructed. Shiki nodded,then biting his index finger. A blood whip formed and Shiki made the first move. "Hey,what do you think you are doing?"

The level E looked up,eyes red,blood dripping down from it's mouth. It dropped Alana as soon as it saw Shiki,and started running towards him. Shiki moved into action and started to whip it,with the level E crawling on the wall.

Rima rushed in,jumped over them to Alana,who was unconscious,her neck covered in blood. "Shiki,be careful!I meant,kill it quickly!"Rima yelled,putting a hand to the unconscious girl. "Erase"she commanded,and a purple light moved around the girl's forehead.

Shiki turned around,the vampire on the other side. It lashed at him several times, Shiki forgetting to shield himself,and gave him the final blow:a hard punch in the stomach and face, resulting in pushing him weakly towards Rima and the girl.

(In this parts,the rest of the night class won't come YET,which they should have to check what was going on. But I decided to do this differently,and major injuries to the vampires won't heal so quickly)

"Shiki!"Rima completed the erasing process,and bounded towards him. He was weak but managed to talk. "I.."

Rima's POV

"Forget it,leave the rest to me"my hands cackled with electricity,and I glared at my opponent,who was getting ready to suck my blood. I double-jumped in the air and landed on the vampire's head,which cracked to a side,after,I sent huge groups of electricity into it's head.

Not even seeing it coming,it grabbed my legs and swung me around. Faster and faster. It was like mayhem spinning teacups,only,I was spinning by legs. Closing my eyes,I endured the dizziness.

The vampire let me go suddenly and I crashed onto the floor,making a metal cupboard behind me wobble and fall on my body before I could move. The pain was extreme and I let out another scream.

"RIMA!"Shiki was yelling. I heard a sound,a sound that made me think that Shiki had regained health and pushed his whole hand into the body,and the vampire was dead. My eyes were closing, the weight of the cupboard paining my left feet completely that I felt like going for amputation.

I could feel a big pool of warmth surrounding my legs. Wait. Pool?I smelt my own blood. Oh no....

Shiki's POV

I ripped the vampire by making a hole in it's stomach. There was blood. So much blood. The body soon turned to dust. I knew it was over. I ran over to Rima,anxious. She was unconscious,covered in bruises and cuts. Her head was bleeding slightly. I felt thirsty again...

I pushed away the cupboard with all my might to find a horrifying scene of Rima's legs. I controlled my thirst for her blood. (Sorry,I don't want to elaborate on her legs..:)) "Rima!Rima!Don't fall asleep!You have to stay awake!Hang in there!"

That was when that girl,Alana woke up. "Huh?Where am I?What am I doing he-SHIKI-KUN!"She screamed joyfully when she saw me,ignoring Rima altogether. I groaned. Why now? She flung a arm around me,giving a big kiss on the cheek. I jerked away from her.

"Alana!Leave me alone!Can't you see Rima's injuries?!"I shouted,carefully picking up Rima bridal-Style,trying not to touch her wounds. Alana frowned as if she had never seen me caring for someone else except HER before.

Yeah,right.

"Leave her alone Shiki-kun! She'll be okay! The paramedics will collect her!Let's go back,you and ME together!"

I stared at her. Leave Rima here? Rotting to death? Is she crazy?I ignored her,trying to edge around her. I had to get Rima to the .

"Shiki-kun!Don't leave me here!" Alana whined,clinging on to my arm,making it more difficult to hold the still unconscious and bleeding heavily Rima.

"Go back to the dorms,Alana...I will talk to you another day"I said calmly.

She considered this for a minute,then shot a cursing glare at Rima,and gave me a big smile. "Promise!Bye!"She skipped away.

I sighed.

Rima's POV

It was dark. Pitch black. The pain was still there. I felt tired and hungry. I could feel someone carrying me...

Normal POV

Shiki rushed to the infirmary where a nurse stood writing out a receipt. She dropped her pen as he ran in.

"Shiki-sama! Whatever happened?"

"Nurse Atsuko! Check Rima!" he placed her gently on a bed and Nurse Atsuko went to get the first aid kit.

Shiki sat down on a chair and waited for her to get her stuff and when she came back,she shooed him out of the room. "I'll do my best" she nodded and closed the door. Shiki sighed in frustration.

Why was he so weak during the fight? Now Rima had to go through the consequences and there he was, doing nothing. Just then,he heard a clattering of footsteps and looked up to see the rest of the night class and Yuuki running down the hall,in their pajamas.

"Shiki-kun! How is Rima? Where is she?" Ruka asked,worried. Shiki sighed. "She was bleeding badly when I pushed off the cupboard that was on her." "W-what kind of cupboard?! Don't tell me is..."Yuuki almost fainted,with kaname holding her before she hit the ground.

"Made out of metal"

"Darn it! I would have frozen that level-E for you!"Aidou muttered,banging his hand against the wall.

Shiki looked surprised. "You guys knew?" "There was this girl, Alala or something,she spotted us gathered outside in the hall, we were wondering where you two were when we realized you were missing. She screamed at us and asked for our autographs" Kain informed.

"We asked why she was out here instead of sleeping in the day class dorms. She said she didn't know what happened before she saw you and the "Stupid unconscious girl",then she went back to her dorm,looking as if she won a million dollars. We past by a room and smelt Rima's blood,and found dust inside"Ichijou continued.

"So we came back down to see if you were here,"Aidou finished.

The door to the infirmary opened before Shiki could respond.

"Kaname-sama,Shiki-sama,Rima-chan is covered in injuries,and her left leg is fractured. I'm afraid that her leg might take months to recover completely."

So how it is?So sorry again if this is rushing and too straightforward ^__^ Anyway,Merry Christmas!I will update soon!

REVIEW!

PLS!I BEG YOU!


	5. Injured? Or that Salmon?

I'm sorry if I'm harsh but it gets better!^_^Enjoy!

I'm not the owner of Vampire Knight

Shiki's POV

I went in the room,everyone else following behind. Rima lay motionless on the bed. Her forehead and leg was covered in bandages,and she looked so innocent while asleep. We crowded around. No one said anything for a minute. "Ne,Rima-chan will be alright,right?"Yuuki broke the silence.

"Yeah,in a few months!"Aidou snorted. "I wish that I was much more stronger during that fight. I shouldn't have let her fight in my place...."I was regretting it the moment she started to battle. "If I knew who sent the level-E,I'll bash him up straight away!"Ruka said angrily.

"Ruka,don't be rash"Kain warned.

"Onii-sama,I'm going back to make something for Rima-chan to eat"Yuuki mumbled,when Kaname stopped her."Yuuki, I'll come with you" The two of them walked out of the room. "Rima-chan needs her rest. I'll take my leave"Ichijou backed out.

"I'll visit her tomorrow"Ruka promised,and left as well. "Shiki,aren't you going?"Aidou looked at me curiously. I shook my head. "I'll stay here for a while." I pulled over a chair and sat down next to the bed.

Lucky for Alana....Rima saved her and then she was going around,yacking that she wants me.

How I met Alana was simple,my parents held a ball and invited a few girls,so I could have my pick of a girlfriend. Alana acted cute and pretended that she had a broken leg so I could carry her. Then there was this girl who had black hair saved me by telling the crazy woman that someone was trying to steal her car. Her name was....Hotaru.

I forgot all about that and stayed with Rima, tired till I drifted off to sleep...

Rima's POV

I rubbed my eyes and opened them slowly. I still felt tired. I touched the material I was on. Bed. I turned to see Shiki sleeping on a chair, he looked so cute.... stop it Rima! I thought I hated him...But why am I fond of him now? My leg was bandaged and I didn't move in case it hurt a lot.

Suddenly,flashes of the level E appeared in my mind again.

_It was clawing at me,laughing mercilessly. I turned to find the Alana girl also laughing at me,kissing Shiki Senri in front of me. The cupboard dropped and nobody ever helped me....Not even Yuuki or Ruka...._

Even though I was safe,it seemed so real. I scream in fear then,causing Shiki to jerk up from his peaceful sleep.

"Rima!What's wrong?Calm down!"he stroked my hair.

That was when I heard myself murmuring. "No,no,no,NO!Please!NO!"

Normal POV

Shiki left after Nurse Atsuko,came for his frantic calls,and gave Rima the painkiller jab,which she responded immediately and went back to sleep.

"You missed the first two lessons,but you have permission from Kaname-sama to skip them. So,how-"Ichijou stopped mid-sentence when he saw his glum face once Shiki stepped into the classroom and sat next to Ichijou. "What happened?"

"Rima had nightmares of something. My guess was the fight yesterday"

The others were casting him worried looks,but Shiki barely saw them. "Is she okay now?"Aidou overheard the conversation and butted in as soon as Shiki said the last word.

Shiki nodded. "She was given the jab already"

"Here,I saved one"Ichijou passed him a wrapped piece of Salmon by holding the tip of the wrapper. "Be careful! It is still..." Once Shiki touched it,he gave a yell,and dropped the salmon on the floor. "....Hot,"A look of alarm crossed his face.

"Senri,I do expect you to pay attention in class after missing two lessons?"Yagari-sensei growled from the front of the class,and Shiki nodded meekly.

"Ichijou!Now I've been told off!"

"Sorry!I just got it from the vendor and it came off the grill,burning"

Shiki reached down and picked it up ,like Ichijou,by the tip.

"I'll help you cool it!"Aidou grabbed the salmon and immediately after a few seconds,the whole piece of food became a block of ice.

"That's terrific,HA. Now Shiki don't have anything else to eat for the rest of the day!"Ichijou said sarcastically. "I'll call Akatsuki to heat it up"Aidou tapped Kain on his shoulder. "What??"

"Help Shiki heat up his fishy"

"Give it to me"Ichijou passed the freezing block of ice and Kain made a finger light up and started construction on the ice."It will take about...."

"Four hours?"Aidou asked.

"Four minutes"

It started to melt and soon,the poor dead fish that was turned into ice, changed back to it's original state.

"What are you doing?"Shiki stared at the salmon that had completely melted,yet Kain was still grasping it. "Warming it up"

As soon as he said that,the fish became a black color. Burnt.

Rima's POV

I heard someone coming in. Then Ruka's voice filled the room. "Here,I bought you flowers. White Daffodils,your favorites. I remember you telling me that it stood for Pureness and innocence....."

I heard her sigh. "I bought you some blood porridge too" Blood porridge?Ewww,I hate those,although it was good for you.

"Ne, Ruka, you are here to visit Rima-chan as well?" another voice asked. Ichijou-kun . "I bought her a letter"

"From you I suspect,"

"Nope,of course not. This is from Shiki-kun"

I gasped in my mind. Shiki the stalker aka Banana man the stalker? Hmmm.....Why would he give me a letter?

"Him? I think he must have taken a liking to Rima then..."

"Let's leave. Rima should get her rest, and we need to settle some things"Ichijou said now. The door opened and closed. I opened my eyes slowly. It was bright,the sunlight streaming in the room.

I looked around. There was the flowers in a vase and the yucky porridge put to a side. But what most caught my attention was a single envelope on the table.

**OMG!I'm soooo sorry for the long delay! Hehe,and I'm leaving this on a.....I guess a cliffhanger ^_^ Oh,one more thing, can you guys give me ideas on what the letter might say (I know it must be like an apology letter or something),and what is going to happen? **

**I need inspiration:) REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	6. A Medicine kiss for Rima

**OMG! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated for so long! Just finished my exams you see,and I could not go on the computer.:)Since,sadly,no one asked for anything,I had to dig from my buried mind and look out at my town to get ideas. Enjoy^^**

**Shiki's POV**

I wonder if Rima read it yet...I'll visit her later. I walked to Kaname-sama's room and knocked lightly on the chestnut door. "Come in," a deep voice came from inside.

I hesitated and turned the doorknob open,seeing him standing at the big window, his back turned to me. "What do you want,Senri-kun?" he asked without turning around.

"I need a liquid for Rima,the one that lets her recover quicker" I heard from Takuma that there was a kind of a medicine to heal vampires quicker,like in two days or something. **(I made this up)** Kaname sighed.

"Do you know that the liquid you are asking for is very rare around here? But under these situations,I will let you have it-four drops only" I stared at him. Four drops only? As if he read my mind,Kaname shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry,Senri. Four drops are enough for her. It will take her three days to heal completely,if that's the case" Kaname produced a small amount of pink liquid in a flask out of nowhere. He turned around and I could see his face,serious as always.

Handing it to me, I bowed and backed out of the room. "Thank you, Kaname-sama" He nodded and laid down on the couch next to his desk. When I finally closed the door,I finally let my mouth twist into a satisfactory small smile.

**Rima's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Why was Senri Shiki sending me a letter? And a apology letter at that? The worse part was that he wrote "I like you" at the end. Thanks to those three words,now I was blushing at least fifty shades of red.

The door knocked and I rushed to leave the letter on the tabled and then,I slammed down on my bed,closed my eyes,just as the door opened. I heard someone smirk. Shoot. It was Aidou.

"Ne,Rima-chan. You feeling better?" I just wanted to scream out, "WHERE IS SENRI SHIKI?!I WANNA KILL HIM FOR MAKING ME BLUSH THE FIRST TIME FOR A BOY!!"

**Normal POV**

Shiki held the flask carefully,walking along the corridor to the infirmary. After he giving her the liquid,she will be fine. "SHIKI-KUN!!!WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN,MY LOVE?!" a voice squealed loudly. Shiki paused,sweat dropping.

No....it can't be her....He turned around,moving slowly like his bones were old and worn. Oh,god. There,standing there was Alana,wearing something that almost made Shiki sick. She wore a lacy kind of strapless shirt that was meant for crazy parties and stuff,with a ridiculously short skirt revealing a load of flesh.

"Um...hi. Why are you doing here? This is the moon dorm,not the day class's dorms"Shiki asked coldly. She pouted. "Aren't you proud and delighted to see me? Your own girlfriend who just came all this way to look for precious Shiki-_koi_ is here in front of you!"

He just sighed. "Alana, firstly, I am not your boyfriend. And secondly, I need to visit Rima now,so please move aside" Shiki brushed past her,gripping the flask tighter.

"Shiki-_koi_!Don't leave me here! Why,you like that..that silly little stupid girl more than me!?"She wailed and her scream echoed through the dim hallway.

He ignored her and continued walking. "Shiki! That's it!" she pounced on him. Shiki yelled,and he accidentally let go of the flask,resulting in a loud shattering of glass and the liquid spilled on the perfect polished floor.

"Let me give you your first,perfect kiss!"she leaned down but Shiki pushed her away,shouting at the spilled pink pool.

**Shiki's POV**

Oh,no! Now I was boiling mad. "ALANA! Go away! Leave me alone for a while,before I get nasty!"I shouted. She shrugged.

"Okie,Shiki-koi! No need to go all upset!I'll see you another time!"She blew me a kiss which I screwed up my face in disgust. She pranced towards the day class dorms,humming a song,out of tune.

I changed my attention back to the medicine potion thing. It was scattered on the floor. I thought of a idea suddenly.

Swiping out my phone,I dialed Kain's number. "Hello?" Kain sounded bored. "Kain,its me,Shiki. Did the cleaning lady say that she had cleaned the floors of corridors forty-one yet?"

"Um...yeah,she told me to report it to the chair man just then. Why?" I shook my head. "Oh,nothing urgent. Thanks,"I hung up. Now,that is done. Time for plan B. I took a deep breath and went on all fours.

I bent down and started to suck up the pink medicine like a vacuum machine.**(I know it's gross)** But,of course I didn't consume it ,or that will be a waste of Kaname's help and Rima wouldn't be able to heal quicker. The medicine tasted like dust,metal and honey mixed together. Gross.

I sucked up all of the remaining stray splotches of it and with my mouth full of mixed saliva and liquid,I made my way to the infirmary. Finally.

Rima's POV

After Aidou left,I fell asleep again. It was peaceful,at least until I heard the door open with a quiet knock. I groaned in my head again.

Now what? Some annoying fan boy carrying flowers,going to propose to me? Or a giant worm trying to kidnap me? The door closed shut and I heard light footsteps tapping against the floor.

"Mmm,mm-mm!" Ehh? Before I could do a thing,something soft met my lips. Oh my Gosh. It wasn't just something. It was a pair of LIPS.

And that person was kissing me,all soft,gentle and stuff. My guts told me not to struggle,so I just laid there, doing my best not to respond.

I couldn't snap my eyes open,most probably cause there was something in my eye. Psst! Why did it happen at this time?!

His tongue was poking my lips. Oh great. A pair of hands tickled me at the sides. I opened a little of my unwilling lips and this liquid flowed into my mouth. It tasted like it had been in some room for years.

I almost gagged but that tongue pushed the liquid down my throat,forcing me to swallow it.. But I had another thing to worry about. A person-most probably a boy-has their tongue in my mouth! I felt faint.

But the next thing I knew,it was gone. The mouth and tongue of someone I mean. That person covered the blanket over me and he was gone.

It was like....forever.

**Shiki's POV**

OH MY GOD!I did it. Like,kissed Rima on the lips,to 'save' her and going into her mouth. Terrific job,Senri. NOT. What if Rima saw who I was and she will be like "BANANA MAN!I'M GONNA KILL YA FOR KISSING ME!".

Call me,Shiki Senri aka Banana man aka the-model-guy-who-is-going-to-be-killed-by-Rima-Touya-soon. What a way. I wished that I never used that way,I was left with no choice. Okay!I liked it a little. Her lips are better than blood.

What do I do now?

I bumped into Ruka on the way back to my room. She took one look at me and gasped. "Why is Rima's lip gloss on your lips?I know it's hers because she's very fussy about colors"Ruka pointed at my mouth. I scrambled to get a mirror out of my pants and found a brown chocolate color smeared on my lips.

I had the comic-type shock. I'm dead. "Uh...I......got this lip gloss for my mother and was trying it out!"I lied,plastering a nervous grin on my face. She gave me a weird look.

"Trying out a lip gloss? Okay,C-R-E-E-P-Y...I guess I was wrong,thinking you took advantage of poor Rima while she was sleeping." I sweat-dropped.

She said she needed to run some errands so I waved good bye and after she turned round the corner,I heaved a sigh of relief. Close call.

What type of lame excuse was that I tried out lip gloss for my mother? And Rima wears lip gloss everywhere? And she wears chocolate?

I took out my handkerchief and swiped off the gloss,then stared at the smudge stain. Curious,I bent to smell it. Oh great. Guess what it smelled like?

CHOCOLATE POCKY!

**Phew.....OK....maybe I will take a long time to finish chapter 7 so dun be mad at me! I will give you the next title: Why is Rima recovering so fast?!. Hehe,please review!I AM BEGGING YOU!! See ya!**


End file.
